


Three Star

by Dansevise (SamoShampioni)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, Aliens, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Euro 2012, Football, Gen, Germany, Ukraine - Freeform, euro, poland - Freeform, space, spaceship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-01
Updated: 2008-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/Dansevise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Star - Tri Star Legacy<br/>Silly story about Euro 2012 and an alien spaceship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Star

The German team stood there, in the forest, with trees all around them, butterflies fluttering through the branches. They stood there in silence, overlooking the stadium where they would soon be playing. It looked so far away from up here.  
\---  
Later that day, Lukas Podolski returned to the forest. "Welcome to Krakow, Poland!" a sign read. He sure felt welcome here, especially as Podolski himself had Polish roots. He didn't know how long he was standing there, before he heard footsteps in the distance. It was Manuel Neuer who ran over to him.  
"Oh, hello there Podolski!" he said.  
"Hey Neuer, you ready for the Euro 2012 match tonight?"  
"Yes yes, of course. It's why I came to get you, actually, we're training again..."  
Training? Again? Snap, Podolski must have been in the forest for too long.  
"And Jogi said you would be here in the forest," Neuer continued.  
"Oh right, sorry!" Podolski apologised, "We better get going!"  
And with that the two of them walked off.  
\---  
Meanwhile, in a spaceship not far away from Earth, several strange creatures stood, gathered around a large blue crystal. A strange red dragon like creature stood up, towering over the other strange aliens.  
"This is very bad," the dragon alien growled, "Our communication crystal is picking up signals from an unknown source..."  
"How? Why?!" a small lizard-like alien asked.  
"We don't know yet," the dragon replied, "But it means we cannot contact the rest of our species... and that we are flying ever closer to these mysterious planets..."  
The mysterious planets; known in Earth as 'the Solar System'.  
The dragon tapped onto the crystal, "Here, listen to some of the crystal's recordings."  
The blue crystal started to slowly spin around as a bright glow encased it.  
"He shoots! He scores! Another beautiful game!" came the sound from the crystal, "Can you believe that Gomez has scored again?! Looks like Germany are through to the semi finals! Fantastic finish!"  
The dragon piped up again, "From what we have gathered the received recordings come from one of the mysterious planets. The rock planet, known to it's inhabitants as 'Earth'. And from what we have gathered their weapon that is jamming our communication crystal is called 'football'. According to other sources the weapon is also known as 'Euro 2012'. It is very bad for us. But don't worry, we will go to 'Earth' and stop their 'football' weapon! The Earth planet will be sorry that they ever messed with us!"  
\---  
Neuer and Podolski came to a clearing in the forest. They expected their other team members to be there to greet them, but no one was there. The forest was empty.  
"Well," Neuer said, "Here we are! But... where is everyone? They said they'd be here!"  
"Maybe they've all gone inside," Podolski suggested.  
At that moment, a flash of bright green light filled the forest. When it faded, standing there, was a strange green creature. It had wings and it was flying, but it looked like no bird either of them had ever seen before.  
"What the heck is that thing!" Podolski yelled.  
The green winged creature flew ever closer to the two footballers.  
"Greetings inhabitants of the Earth rock," said the green creature, "We are from the planet Shadowrealm!"  
Podolski and Neuer were too shocked by the talking creature to say anything.  
"All Earth inhabitants," the creature continued, "Are charged with the crime of possessing the crystal jamming weapon 'Euro 2012 Football'. The charge shall take immediate effect. Earthlings your crime is severe! We will stop you! You will be stopped! We will not allow your crimes any longer!"  
The alien flew at them and knocked Podolski over, but he was quick back on his feet. If it was a fight the alien wanted, it was a fight it was going to get. Podolski and Neuer teamed up to take the creature head on. Their football training meant they could kick at the creature like a ball. Soon enough the alien encased itself in a puff of green smoke and disappeared. That was it. They had won, this battle at least.  
"Just what was that thing?" Podolski asked in shock.  
"Podolski we should go and find the others," Neuer replied, "I bet they'll know a thing or two about that strange creature..."  
They walked off, deeper into the forest, in search of their other team mates. A sign read, 'Welcome to Leafy Forest!' Well, there certainly was a lot of leaves about. There was no sign of any more creatures around, but the two footballers were on their guard just in case.  
"Approaching Euro 2012 Krakow stadium!" another sign read. Surely they had to be in there, didn't they? Neuer and Podolski continued on their path.


End file.
